


Just Being Supportive

by Seiya_tan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Porn With Plot, Trans!Hop, but it's gonna be porny, implied incestuous tones, no beta we die like men, okay some plot, some light implied LeeHop, the dead dove is in the fridge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya_tan/pseuds/Seiya_tan
Summary: Hop is a horny teenager, and very typically Awful at hiding what he's doing.Raihan is just trying his damnedest to pretend not to notice.
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 21





	Just Being Supportive

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever fic! I decided to compile a twitter thread I made, because it felt just too good not to expand on.   
> So I super apologize for any grammatical errors and whatnot, feel free to comment so I can fix them and make the read more smooth.  
> Please heed the tags!  
> I hop(e) you enjoy! ^^

Ever since him and Leon did some exploratory digging on the internet years ago to try and be supportive, Raihan has had a growing (guilty and hidden) interest in Hop. As a potential role model (and friend of his older brother), Raihan has been pretty proud of his success in exercising self control around the whole thing where it counts. Arceus, there were times he felt like he could earn a gold medal for his restraint.

However, the times have been testing him. As of the last few months, he's been finding himself walking into his own personal hell. While it'd be predictable _theoretically_ that Hop would be victim of the common pitfalls of morphing into a horny teenager, nothing could have mentally or emotionally prepared Raihan for exactly **How Bad** Hop would turn out to be at hiding what he’s doing.

He’d think it’s really cute if it weren’t for how embarrassing it is, and how often he gets mini heart attacks finding The Evidence stashed and mindlessly forgotten around Leon’s family's place, damn near _every time he visits_ nowadays.   
Finding Hop’s cheap toys innocently left to dry on the bathroom counter, and having to swallow the white-hot urge to try and inhale or taste if there’s any Hop left on them.   
A suspicious abundance of tissues in trash cans throughout the house, one time even in Leon’s room (“?!!?”). Hop skidding to the door as soon as the bell rings, making off with packages in a mad dash up the stairs, with the excuse that they’re “gifts” or "new gear" that he “just can’t wait to open!” ...In private. 

Raihan is at his wit’s end; somehow simultaneously walking on eggshells, and always banging around and making his presence known whenever he visits, so Hop can make himself presentable and squirrel away whatever he needs to hide.

Finally, after a night of drinking at Sonia’s with Leon and a few other gym leaders, Raihan ends up tapping out early. He’s no lightweight by any means (unlike _Some Champions_ ), but he was victimized by a rather targeted game of Never-Have-I-ever, featuring way-too-many shots of rum. Leon insisted he could crash at his family's place, knowing Raihan has a hard time sleeping if there’s too much noise. _Mozzt of the others'rr sleeping over here at Sonia’s anyway!_ Leon slurred. _They’d all re-r....rrecorviknight- recONVENE to get breakfas-T in the morninmg!_

So Raihan stumbled his way to Postwick, tripping over no less than four (4) Wooloo on the way, fervently apologizing and cooing for minutes after each one. The last thing on his mind was his predicament with tiptoeing around Hop; all he wanted to do was drink a liter of water, take a fat piss, and collapse face-first on Leon’s cushy mattress. At least til he gets jabbed in the side for being a bedhog.   
Raihan finally makes it to the house, confused for a moment when Purrloin doesn’t immediately come winding around his ankles. He vaguely remembers that Leon’s mum was off visiting family this week, but doesn’t put any more thought into it than that, as he lazily toes his shoes off and lumbers into the kitchen.

He flicks the light on with a wince, going into the cupboard and picking up his favorite glass; tall, frosted only around the top, hidden in the back of the topmost shelf, satisfyingly and safely _out of Leon’s reach_.

The glass was almost full when a faint buzzing caught his attention. Raihan paused for a moment, turning off the water and shaking his head like a wet Yamper; damn, maybe he was even more pissed than he thought. He downed the water in a single large gulp, and went in for a refill.   
Huh, somehow, the buzzing was keeping his attention.   
He stuck his pinky in his ear and shook it about, then the other, but the sound didn’t go away.   
After downing the second glass, he placed it on the counter with a quiet tap.

Eyebrows furrowed, he focused to try and listen to the sound. Nope, it wasn’t just his ears ringing, he was actually hearing this. Confused, he looked at his Rotom phone floating near his head. It tilted, looking at him quizzically before he remembered he almost never sets it on vibrate.  
Raihan’s eyes focused on the walls. It couldn’t be the pipes, they make more of a groaning or rushing sound normally. Listening more closely, his gaze drifted upward, following the sound.

_Up?_ He squinted.   
_The ceiling??_

Alcohol still blurring his critical thinking skills, Raihan got on his tiptoes, stretching until he reached up and pressed his palm to the ceiling.   
It was definitely louder the higher up he was, but he couldn’t feel anything rattling. With a huff of frustration, he dropped back down and took his jacket off, hanging it on the back of a chair. He’d be damned if something went wrong while Leon was away; the clumsy bloke would never let him live it down if something caught fire while the house was in his charge. 

Raihan made his way to the stairs, ascending them two at a time by habit and convenience. Once he got to the hallway, he had to take a moment to sway with his left hand on the banister, recalibrating where the hell he was in respect to where he heard the sound. Once he caught his bearings, his other hand came up to point where he was headed; to the right.   
His head swiveled soon after, but his drunken humor came to a screeching halt when his eyes actually focused on his target.

Hop’s somewhat newly-installed bedroom door.

It took a minute for Raihan’s brain to buffer; what in Arceus's name could be making that sound in _Hop’s_ room?

Are his new Switch controllers on the fritz? Or maybe a long cutscene?   
Raihan’s addled mind scrambled as he took the last couple strides to stand in front of Hop’s door.   
Bracing both hands on either side of the frame, he leaned in, his head turning to the side to ever-so-lightly touch his ear to the door. Then, he heard it, and he almost choked on his next breath.

A strung-out, heady sigh, bordering on a moan, came muffled through the wooden barrier standing between them.

No way.

It can’t— _no._

But the tell-tale clarity of the vibration in comparison to downstairs nagged the truth in his face.

The dawning realization had Raihan backpedaling, one of his hands coming up to silently clap over his mouth and nose.

  
Fuck. Fuck, _fuck_ , **Fuck**.

  
Why didn’t he make more noise when he came home? He silently cursed Nessa for the last 4 shots she had purposefully trapped him into taking. That game was stupid. This is stupid. _/I’m stupid./_  
He chastised himself, eyes squeezing shut as he shook his head fruitlessly once again. As if that would stop the assault of noises invading his ears into his brain, defenseless in its altered state, his normal filters and rationality rendered useless against those pathetic, gut-wrenching whimpers. Raihan’s imagination ran wild, as if making up for all the lost time he had suppressed it, now that he was powerless to successfully reign it in.   
The hand not on his mouth came up to grip the top of the door frame, as he leaned on it to try and catch his threatened balance.

Hop.   
Little Hop, Hoppip, Hopscotch— was a mere meter and some change away, playing with himself— and _loving it._

A shaky breath rattled out from deep in Raihan’s chest, muted by the white-knuckled grip over his own face. A cold sweat prickled over his skin, his thoughts shredding a mile a minute as he shared a wide-eyed stare with the grains of the door.

All the Goomgle searches, all the forum-sifting, all the testimonies he poured over with Leon flashed through his memory; followed by his private digging he did out of curiosity over the years, the poffinhub searches, the guilty, near-nauseating nights of embarrassingly-quick orgasms.   
All the cruising he’s done, always opting for big eyes set in cute, charming faces, for bodies with slight frames he can dwarf with his own.   
All the impulses for comparison he shoved down into the recesses of his mind, the piecing together when he couldn’t help but fantasize, even when embedded in someone else’s warm and wet source of distraction.   
All of it came rushing up to the surface, hand in hand with the blood that went south so fast he got dizzy.

  
The image of Hop’s slender thighs; memories of stolen, averted glances at the sacred crux high between them, hidden by simple, _innocent_ , too-short-shorts he wore comfortably around the house.   
Raihan’s jaw clenched so hard, he wouldn’t be surprised if he cracked his own molars. Leon was right to chastise the boy, he shouldn’t be wearing those outside his room.

Then again, Raihan was supposed to be someone safe— hell, if you squint, even like a second older brother at this point. It only speaks to how comfortable Hop is around him, and that thought made the man’s stomach twist grossly. This felt wrong; so, so wrong.

But.

To his (albeit distant) horror, his traitor of a cock twitched, strained where it pressed a tent in his own gym uniform’s shorts.   
_Arceus, I’m going to hell._ He thought with resignation, his hand leaving his mouth to palm himself in a long stroke.

Knowing Hop’s habits, he could be in there for a good while longer. Distantly, Raihan knew this was a bad idea, but his foggy mind rationalized that he’d indulge Just This *One* Time. After this, he’d have jerk-off material for months, maybe even _years_.   
Yeah, that’s fine.

Just this once.

Raihan turned his head once again, this time listening with intention, gripping himself through his shorts. The vibrations had changed from a steady buzz to a pulsing rhythm, with Hop’s sighs keeping a close pace. Raihan’s imagination, now completely free of its shackles, took flight.

What kind of vibe was Hop using? Where was he using it? Was his clit— wait, his dick?

Forcing down a dry gulp, Raihan wondered what Hop called it for himself. He wondered what it looked like, _what it tasted like—_   
The throbbing between Raihan’s legs, between his ears was distracting; but not so loud that it drowned out a particularly sweet, pitched whimper that came from the other side of the door.   
The man tried to quiet the hiss of air between his teeth as he exhaled into his shoulder, gripping himself at his base.

Hop could, in theory, prefer playing with his ass, based on what Raihan had read and watched during his shameful pawing through the web. After all, the poor fellow was still recovering from when a stretching kit was sitting neatly lined up in the bathtub.   
Hop could be playing with his ass right this second.   
He could be stretching himself open, or grinding whatever toy he was abusing nice and deep—

Raihan bit the inside of his cheek, his focus violently oscillating between trying to hear, and the fantasies presenting themselves to him in his mind’s eye. The vibrations quieted momentarily, followed by creaking (Hop’s old bed, maybe?) before it resumed. A stuttered gasp greeted his ears next, quieting into gentle pants.

Or.

Maybe...his cunt.

Hop’s forbidden, unknowable sex. The mystery that hid behind stupid, frustrating clothing, taunting him every time the boy sat with his thighs spread without a care in the world.   
The source of Raihan’s fantasies, his endless puzzling; now likely exposed, while Hop does Arceus-knows-what to his own sex.   
It took every shred of what self control Raihan had left to keep himself from groaning at the thought, resulting in a rumble low in his throat. He doesn’t know when his hand had snaked under his waistband, but now it was wrapped snug around his swollen cock; pumping slow and slick, precum steadily dribbling out as his grip squeezed close to its head.

A throaty moan, clear as day rang in the otherwise silent house, Raihan freezing to drink in the sound. He pictured Hop, desperately curling his pretty fingers in his prettier cunt, bracing some cheap knockoff of a wand on his hard, engorged clit. The image made Raihan’s eyes roll up into his skull, his jaw falling slack to suck in fresh air.

He wanted Hop.   
So, _so_ badly.  
  
He resumed pumping himself, his pace more fervent than before. He prayed that between the layers of clothing and the door between them, that Hop wouldn’t hear Raihan’s moment of weakness. The invader of Hop’s privacy pressed his ear into the door with insistence, trying desperately to listen for anything else he could be missing out— _No,_ he could use for his fantasy.   
Sure enough, (to his horror and delight) beyond Hop’s increasingly pitched moans, he could just barely make out the unmistakable sound of wetness. The boy was fucking himself, one way or another, and it was pushing Raihan closer to the edge.

What— or _Who_ could Hop be thinking about?

With a shiver, he scraped his tongue over his fang, hard. The pain was sharp and delicious, bringing him back to focus. Raihan _could_ be realistic here; he could easily picture Hop getting off to any of his little friends. Worse, the idea of Hop's admiration of Leon bleeding into the boy's turbulence of hormonal arousal forced Raihan to pause momentarily, shaking off the thought. He'll schedule a crisis over how that thought made him ~~almost~~ — _later_.

But this was _Raihan’s_ private fantasy, that he would be coming back to over and over for his own release. After this, he'd be able to reach back in his memory to this golden, secret moment between them, and selfishly use it to cum while taking his frustrations out on whatever desperate fan stumbled into his bed. He had already come this far. Might as well throw it all into the pot.

Raihan took a wider stance in front of the door, relishing how good it felt to fuck his hand while so close to Hop. He was intoxicated, the high of intruding on Hop’s hormone-induced masturbation only magnified by the alcohol still buzzing warm in his veins. He pictured Hop wanting him, calling for him, _begging for **him.**_ Spreading his legs for Raihan alone, letting his cock dig around inside his needy cunt. Those wet sounds were between them, aural proof of the perfect fit of their sex.

Abruptly, Hop went silent, but only for a beat; a broken cry tore through the air, taking Raihan’s climax with it. It blinded him, deafening as it lit his nerves in a vertical wave down his bowstring-taut musculature.   
Thick ropes of cum splattered onto the door, dripping onto the handle as his hips stuttered to a stop.   
Ears ringing, tongue bleeding, Raihan felt himself begin to go boneless, like sand pouring through his fingers. Carefully, he clutched down each side of the door frame as he slid to his knees, stars flashing in his peripherals. For minutes he knelt, catching his breath. The ringing in his ears slowly ebbed, feeling returning to his tingling palms.

Suddenly, movement could be heard behind the door.

Hop’s quiet grumbling blew a cold breath of realization through Raihan; Fuck, he had to get outta dodge, and fast.   
In a quiet scramble, he got up from the floor and took long strides across the hall heading to Leon’s open door— _sanctuary_. He almost tripped on the rug, but made it around the door frame to dive behind the desk.   
Just then, Hop’s door banged open, almost making the dragon type gym leader jump out his skin. More grumbling down the hall as Hop pads into the bathroom, the lock clicking behind him. The water starts to run, and Raihan takes his chances. He pulls himself to stand before tiptoeing back out into the hall, making quick work of his mess with a couple swipes of the inside of his shirt over Hop's door and its handle.  
  
Down the stairs three at a time, and into the kitchen.   
He picks up his jacket (water still audibly rushing in those old pipes), slips on his shoes, and sneaks out the front door, closing it ever-so-quietly.   
After waiting a minute or so, Raihan makes a show of fumbling with his keys, almost cartoonishly jingling them in his hands before opening the door.   
He pushes it hard, making it swing abrupt and wide to make it squeak on its hinges and bang on the door stopper.

“I’m Home!” he announces, scuffling his shoes to the side and slamming the door shut. The rushing in the pipes come to a stop and he slowly unzips his jacket, listening in with a smile curling on his lips. He heard a whispered curse from upstairs as the bathroom door opened, a scampering of quick feet back to Hop’s room. Pulling out one of the kitchen chairs, Raihan let it scrape loudly on the hardwood flooring.   
  
More fussing from upstairs as he plops down in the chair. His rotom phone floats in front of him when he whistles for it, and he opens his social media to check his notifications. And here comes Hop, flying down the stairs and skidding into the kitchen, flush high and hot across his cheeks as he smiles widely at his unexpected visitor.

“Raihan!! What’re you doing here—“ his (slightly manic) eyes flick to the oven clock, reading a little past midnight, “—so early!”

Raihan cracks a lopsided smirk, letting a playful glint flash if only for a moment.   
“Awww, what’s that about? Hoppip, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think I’m interrupting something...”

If he was pink before, Hop flooded red now.   
“W-what?! No, no!” Hop shook his head, his mulberry nest fluffing a little from its disheveled state.   
“I just thought you guys wouldn’t be back til tomorrow, that’s all! ” he gave Raihan’s arm a playful little punch, getting a theatrical over-exaggerated reaction out of him.   
“Oh, stuff it, tosser.” Hop giggled, making his way into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and picked up a glass, opening his mouth to ask something else before stopping in his tracks.

Raihan’s favorite cup sat far on the counter, the tiniest amount of water at the bottom; almost completely evaporated.

Hop’s breath caught, the kitchen now in dead silence.

Gold slowly slid to meet teal, energy hanging dangerously in the air between them.

“...you gonna get something to drink there, Hopscotch?” 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is!  
> I know it's really short (and I am regretful about it, it felt longer as a thread T_T) but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> ugh,,, I'm so nervous to post this.   
> I have no idea how long or short this is gonna end up being, but expect at least 1 more chapter to this. Yes, they will do it, and yes it will be explicit. I'm still really mulling over how I want this to shake out otherwise!
> 
> If you liked this and wanna jam about it, you can find me on twitter @seiya_no_heya


End file.
